falloutingfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sombar1/GNR 17
I'm back, today, children. I'm alive and well, and I hope you can survive today's hell. Time for the news. Well, now, we have some real goings on recently. The Rivet Rangers have begun a massive campaign within their own territory, killing raiders and gangsters and the self-proclaimed freedom fighters. Every raider that surrenders is offered one of two options: enlist in the military, or be sent off to work the fields for piss poor pay. Because the raiders are accustomed to fighting, most enlist, and are still paid piss-poor. This campaign is large, and over one hundred and fifty have already died by the hands of the raiders. Three rogue cities within the Rivet State have successfully been enveloped and annexed, and cities such as Underworld are now negotiating a surrender. The Rivet State are seeing an economic increase like never before. Meanwhile, the city of Canterbury Commons is facing one hell of a time. The city has fallen into one of two paths for a career: white collar jobs managing security or trading, or blue collar jobs working in the fields. The people are also threatened by the increase in Deathclaws in the area, who have begun to push into the cracks and crevices of the area, sometimes even spotted on the hill the city rests on. However, the police force, some fifteen strong, has been able to keep them at bay and make sure the city is safe. However, they're facing an economic collapse, unable to provide their caravans with proper supplies due to a lack of access to the D.C. ruins. To make matters worse, some seventy Rivet Rangers have a camp set up just a mile away, ready to strike when told to do so. The city has one of two options: stand and fight or give in, and some say they may fight. The Vikings, who have allied with the Centerbury Commons, are beginning to send some of their warriors down south by the city, with a camp on the opposite position from the Rivet Rangers. The deal is simple: the Vikings defend the Canterbury Commons, and in exchange, the Canterbury Commons provide them with trading routes and a constant food supply, which the Vikings do not have. Normally, the Rivet Rangers would see the Vikings as hardly a threat, but the Vikings are strong, and those defending the Commons are veterans, seeing many years of war and fighting. They are well prepared for battle, and nearly two hundred are there to defend the city. However, this can't be said for Megaton. Rangers have actually begun to move into the city, and are taking positions as we speak. The town continues to try to survive on its own, but with the economic collapse, Megaton was the hardest hit, and it is only a matter or time before they have to secede and be taken in by the Rivet State. Down south, the Aircrafters have finally reached Fort Washington and uncovered what was there: nothing. It's true, children. Apparently, every remnant of the Fort has been picked clean, leaving just a large, open area. However, the Aircrafters aren't dissappointed, as they see a new goal in sight: Washington D.C. That's right, the Aircrafters, now twice as large, absorbing the Saints into their ranks, are contemplating an invasion of the Rivet State and taking the old-world city of D.C. The Rivet State is facing some troubles, as they are sandwiched many massive factions: obviously, our own Remnants, Capitalists, and Vikings, but also the Fallen Empire of Baltimore, and the Aircrafters of the southern Potomac. And, unfortunately for the Rivet State, the Aircrafters have many working boats, and are thus able to move right into the Rivet State, via water. How this will turn out, I don't know, but it will be fun to watch. Our very own Hunter has been spotted walking through Tenpenny Tower, sipping up booze and kicking ass. Our little damsel-not-in-distress walked straight to the late Tenpenny's lookout, shot out randomly into the wastes and took the head off of a radscorpion attacking a wastelander. When the Capitalist soldiers came to take her away, she leapt from the balcony,slid down the side, and managed to catch herself on a ledge and swing inside a window. Damn, she is one fine chick. I want her, I gotta admit. That's all for today, folks! Today's news was brought to you by Carol's Place, home to warm beds for ghosts and Ghouls alike. Category:Blog posts